


It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

by gundamoocow



Series: It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Shotgun Wedding, benarmie, teenagers fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: Ben took a swig of bourbon from the bottle he'd swiped from the garage and wondered how different his life would've been if he'd stayed with his mom in New York instead of jumping into his dad's beat-up Falcon and heading south. There was nothing here except dive bars and abandoned malls.Better to be here than in some prissy private school. Ben's fake ID got him into all the dive bars, and there were too few security guards at the local mall to enforce his lifetime ban. And anyway, Armie was here.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085279
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea popped into my head when I heard the song playing at an ice skating ring I was walking past in Edinburgh a whole two years ago. It's part of a five times series of sorts.

The night air was hot and humid. There was no escape from the humidity in this God-forsaken hellhole, that was for sure.

Ben took a swig of bourbon from the bottle he'd swiped from the garage and wondered how different his life would've been if he'd stayed with his mom in New York instead of jumping into his dad's beat-up Falcon and heading south. There was nothing here except dive bars and abandoned malls.

Better to be here than in some prissy private school. Ben's fake ID got him into all the dive bars, and there were too few security guards at the local mall to enforce his lifetime ban. And anyway, Armie was here.

Ben thought a lot about Armie these days. Tonight, especially. His cock was hard and wouldn't go down, even with the booze. Some base biological urge was driving him, pointing his dick towards Armie like a compass.

It was late, late enough for the yapping neighbours to have finally shut up. The only sound in the thick air was crickets chirping, which meant it was late enough for Armie's asshole father to be either asleep or passed out drunk on the couch.

Ben stashed the bottle behind the wicker rocking chair he'd been sitting on and got to his feet. He had to see Armie. Had to find out why Brendol wasn't letting him out.

The stroll to Armie's house was short. Ben kicked the dirt with his beat-up combat boots as he walked, sending small clouds of dust into the air.

Armie's house was the biggest on its block, a relic from a wealthy past, now dilapidated after generations of neglect. Clusters of prefabricated cheap houses surrounded it now, instead of fields of crops.

Ben stepped through a gap in the property's rotting wooden fence and made his way through the unkempt backyard, stepping over piles of mulchy wood and avoiding the taller grass. He stood below Armie's bedroom window and eyed the rusty drainpipe that went up to the roof guttering, trying to gauge if it could take his weight. He wrapped a hand around it, giving it a good shake. Flakes of ugly pale blue paint stuck onto his palm, but the pipe stood sturdy enough. Ben wiped the flakes on his torn up jeans and looked up. He could reach Armie's window from the pipe, probably.

He looked left and right, hoping that none of the neighbours were watching, then grabbed a hold of the pipe and hoisted himself up. His feet scraped against it as he tried to get some friction. He should've taken off his boots, but it was too late now, so he did what he could, relying mostly on his upper body strength. Good that he'd been doing a lot of pull-ups lately.

When he got high enough, Ben swung his foot over the protruding window ledge, then grabbed the overhanging dormer and pulled himself over. He tapped on the window, hoping Armie would let him in before he lost his grip.

The window creaked as it slid open.

"Ben? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Ben replied, his voice straining as his sweaty fingers slowly slipped. "Lemme in, or I'm gonna fall."

"Shit," Armie swore. He raised the window as far as it would go, and Ben clambered in feet first.

Armie was in nothing but a pair of boxers. Ben stared at his pale, freckled chest. There was barely a tan line on him, but Ben reached out to trace the faint outline around Armie's neck anyway. He stepped towards Armie and stuck his nose into the hair right behind Armie's ear.

"Mmm. You smell good."

"You're drunk."

"Am not," Ben contested. "Just had a few."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

Ben pulled back and grinned. "To defile you."

A full-blown blush swept across Armie's chest and up his neck. Armie was older than him, but he didn't know shit about anything; it was Ben who had to teach him how to suck dick and even how to tongue kiss.

"I'm not well," Armie said, avoiding eye contact.

"You look okay to me," Ben murmured, leaning in to nibble on Armie's ear.

Armie shook his head. "I'm having impure urges. Father says it will pass in a few days, but I--"

Ben's breath caught in his throat. "Impure urges?" he choked out as his cock filled out, pressing against his jeans. "Tell me about 'em." He drove his hips forward, grinding into Armie.

"I…" Armie started, but trailed off into a throaty sigh when Ben cupped his ass.

"You wanna fuck me? Have me fuck you?" Ben whispered into Armie's ear. God, he smelled good.

Armie only moaned in reply, so Ben nibbled on his ear and sucked on the side of his neck. He slid his hand down, searching for the leg hole on Armie's boxers. When his fingertips felt skin, he grabbed, trying to squeeze Armie's tiny butt cheeks, but his fingers slipped.

"What the--" lt was slick, like runny Vaseline. "You sit in something wet?"

"Oh no," Armie said, burying his face into Ben's shoulder. "It's happening again."

"What's happening?" Ben asked, rubbing his fingers through slippery fluid. It led up Armie's shorts and along the faint crease between his leg and his ass.

"I'm leaking," Armie answered, his voice thick with shame. "Oh, god. This is awful. Please--"

Armie grabbed Ben tight around the waist and pushed his ass against Ben's hand. Ben's fingers slipped right between his butt cheeks. Fuck, he was wet as hell. Like a girl, Ben supposed. Maybe that's what this was; Armie was just really horny, with his impure thoughts and all. Ben knew how to deal with that.

"Please what?" Ben growled against Armie's ear while he rubbed Armie's wet hole.

"Oh, god." Armie panted, wheezing like he was having an asthma attack. "Please! I need--"

"I know what you need," Ben soothed, then pushed a single finger into Armie's hole. He'd expected Armie to be tight like a virgin -- and Armie was _definitely_ a virgin -- but he was open, welcoming.

Ben pushed another finger in, and Armie moaned into the crook of his neck, clinging to Ben like his life depended on it. Carefully, Ben thrust his fingers in and out, feeling Armie get more and more wet.

"More. I need more," he gasped.

This new, desperate Armie was more than Ben's self-control could handle. Armie was inviting him, and Ben's dick was so hard that he couldn't possibly refuse. He withdrew his fingers, trailing a line of Armie's slick juices in their wake.

"Get on the bed," Ben said.

Armie scrambled to obey. He shimmied his boxers down to his thighs as he got on all fours, sticking his ass right out like he was presenting himself. Ben tore his jeans open, ripping the top button clear off. His pants were barely below his balls as climbed onto the bed behind Armie. He grabbed his dick and slid it up and down Armie's slick crack, getting it nice and wet. Wafts of intoxicating scent punched Ben like a bag of bricks. He couldn't wait any longer. With one hand around his cock and the other holding on to Armie's hip, Ben guided himself in. Armie let out a high-pitched mewl and pushed back against Ben, driving him deeper into Armie's welcoming wet hole.

"F-fuck me, Ben," Armie gasped.

Ben growled and grabbed Armie's hips. He thrusted in and out like a piston. "This good?" he asked, voice gruff. "Like me giving it to you?"

"Oh, god," Armie moaned. "More, I need more!"

How goddamn insatiable was he? Ben didn't know how much harder he could fuck him, so he hunched over, covering Armie's sweaty body like a shell. He reached below and grabbed a hold of Armie's cock and started jerking it while fucking into him.

"More," Armie cried again.

"What do you need?" Ben groaned into Armie's ear. "You gotta tell me."

"I don't-- I don't know," Armie gasped, his breath punctuated by Ben's thrusts.

Fuck it. If his dick and his hands weren't enough, Ben also had his mouth. He bit into Armie's neck, harder than he meant to, but Armie moaned, this time deep and guttural. Ben felt Armie tighten around him, squeezing down on his cock. It felt good. So good. Ben tried to thrust harder, faster, but it was like Armie was holding him in place.

"Oh," Armie groaned, and Ben felt the vibration reverberate through his lips. "Oh, yes. Ben, you're so big. I'm-- I'm!"

Armie was about to come, and so was Ben. He pounded as hard as he could, as much as he could move, hitting the home stretch.

"Fuck," Ben grunted. "I'm gonna--"

Ben came, shooting his load deep inside Armie, who was still clenched tight around him. Armie moaned loud, and seconds later, he was coming into Ben's fist and spasming sharply around Ben's dick.

A loud crash from Ben's left followed by the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being cocked startled him.

"Goddamn Solo boy!"

Brendol Hux stood at the door in his stained white tank top, shotgun barrel pointed straight at Ben's face. He stank of alcohol and sweat.

" _Shit!_ " Ben tried to pull out, but he was stuck. He grabbed for the edge of the blanket instead, trying to cover them both up.

"Father, I can explain!"

Ben cringed, knowing full well there was no explanation for this.

"I was savin' your useless ass for someone decent, and look what you went and did!"

This was bad. Armie was in deep shit, and Ben was about to be dead.

"What's that on your neck?!" Brendol shouted, even more furious than before. He relaxed his grip on the shotgun enough that Ben could've taken it off him if his dick wasn't stuck inside Armie.

"Nothing, sir," Armie squealed, covering it up with his hand.

"You mated him, you son of a bitch!"

Ben's heart rate shot through the roof. He briefly contemplated cocooning Armie's body with his own and leaping out through the window together, still connected at the groin.

"I'm gonna call the priest," Brendol grumbled. "You move, Solo, and I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you!" he shouted.

"What the fuck?" Ben gritted out through his teeth as soon as Brendol was out of the room.

Twenty minutes and one sleep-deprived unimpressed priest later, Ben and Armie were joined in holy matrimony, till death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid) or [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
